


Snowy Shore Leave

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow, snowball fights, very very mild kirk/spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has never seen snow.  Jim and McCoy aim to change that.</p><p>A tale of shore leave and mother's who just want the best for their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBleedingVicar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBleedingVicar/gifts).



> This is my Star Trek Friendship Fest submission for [TheBleedingVicar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBleedingVicar) who requested:
> 
>  
> 
> **I really like things with one member of the friendship teasing or pranking the other, particularly with the TOS ones, and fluff in general. I ship Spirk, DaForge, and Riker/Picard (don't know the ship name), so please feel free to insert those undercurrents into anything, and I would really like undercurrents of Spirk in Amanda Grayson & Winona Kirk. I think that's all, thanks!**
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own.

“You’re telling me you’ve never? Never ever?” Doctor McCoy asks him incredulously, wide eyes staring at Spock in disbelief.

“I have told you Doctor, having grown up on a planet mostly covered in desert climates—“ Spock answers serenely, only to be interrupted.

“Yeah, but come on. Not even when you were in the academy? No scientific expeditions to the mountains to, oh I don’t know, collect and compare data on Earth’s many ecosystems or something?”

Spock lets out a breath that, if you were to ask anyone who truly knows him, is just this side of exasperated. He’s about to retort yet again when Kirk rounds the corner. For a moment, the captain’s face twitches into uncertainty taking in their confrontational postures, but it fades to his warm smile when he notices the twinkling in McCoy’s eyes.

“Gentlemen,” he says by way of greeting. “What’s the topic of conversation this fine morning?”

“Doctor McCoy is exhibiting irrational disbelief over the fact—" Spock is quick to speak up, but McCoy interrupts again.

“Our resident hobgoblin has never actually seen snow, Jim. Even with all of his theoretical studying and what not, this fella has never touched the white stuff.” McCoy finishes, eye brows raised pointedly at Kirk.

“Surely the effects of growing up on Vulcan, Bones.” Kirk says. 

Spock can’t help but arch an eyebrow in McCoy’s direction. If his face betrays a feeling of victory for the argument, he certainly won’t acknowledge it.

“Oh, now don’t you go giving me that look.” McCoy grumbles.

“I’ll have you know,” Kirk says to diffuse the situation, “That if this tiff has erupted from discussion over our upcoming leave, then you’re both in luck. I’ve just received a message from my mother that says she’d be happy to have us come out to the old homestead for our break. That is if you’d both like to accompany me out into the frigid Iowa winter for a few days of rest, relaxation, and home cooked meals?” 

"Well," McCoy says, obviously pleasantly surprised at the invitation. "Count me in for the last reason alone."

Kirk's grin grows all the wider. "Spock?"

The Captain's eyes are bright and relaxed. Spock knows that this particular instance of ship-wide shore leave is particularly well timed. The past few weeks have seen one stressful mission after another. He had been planning on just staying and getting some reports and research written up, but the look on Jim's face is…inviting.

Not to mention, that if he turns down the offer, McCoy will probably make his life much more difficult in the coming months.

"I find that suggestion most welcome, Captain."

Kirk positively beams. "I'll send our RSVP's right now. Pack warm clothes!"

 

-oOo-

 

At the Kirk farm in Iowa, Winona Kirk shuts off her communications screen and turns toward her guest with a smile. "It looks like our two will soon become five."

In a large armchair near the fireplace, Amanda Grayson smiles back, taking a sip of warm tea. "Wonderful! I do hope to surprise Spock. Or…surprise him as much as I can," Winona chuckles at that, sitting down across from her once more. "He certainly is his father's child. But still, I'll take as many 'slightly taken aback raised eyebrows' as I can get. And of course I'm looking forward to seeing Jim and Leonard again as well."

"And I’m looking forward to meeting this son of yours. Jim's awfully fond of him, he's all I ever hear about on most of the messages I get."

Amanda nods. "Spock's the same way, though I believe he tries to hide it."

They share a conspiratorial look.

"Those boys of ours," Winona shakes her head fondly. "Poor Doctor McCoy for putting up with them!"

Amanda laughs. "Oh, he doesn't mind nearly as much as he makes it seem. Goodness knows they can command a ship, though. The Federation is in good hands. What time will they be arriving?" she adds as an afterthought.

"Jim said to expect them around 5 tomorrow evening, that's the earliest shuttle they could grab."

"Wonderful!" Amanda smiles.

 

-oOo-

 

From what he can see from the shuttle window, Spock has gathered that Iowa is as flat and windswept as he'd read it would be in the dead of winter. The sky is a muted gray and the world below them is dotted with dark gray trees, black roads, and white…unending and constant white. It is…new. Of all the alien worlds he's been too, it's still always amazing to see such diversity from Earth. Such a humble planet that has done so much and gone so far; it never fails to find new ways to intrigue him.

His tri-corder is giving him a reading of -5 degrees Celsius with the wind blowing at 18mph out of the North. He wonders, vaguely if the layers of his 'civilian' robes will be enough against the chill.

When the shuttle lands he discovers that, thick though they may be, the robes do nothing against the bite of the air that blows against them.

"Phew!" he hears McCoy call out as they walk across the shuttle port to where the rental hover cars are parked. "Awful brisk, I haven't felt cold like this since I went on a skiing trip a few years before graduation."

The Captain… _Jim_ he thinks, as he's been ordered not to use his title while on leave…takes a deep breath, and seems all the more invigorated for the shivers that the action causes. "It is indeed. Feels nice to have non-recycled air in your lungs though, despite the chill," he grins. "And how are you fairing, Spock?"

"It is quite colder than I am accustomed to, however it is not unpleasant." 

It isn't really; there is a sort of renewing quality to it. However, despite feeling this way, he cannot fight the trembles going through him as his body fights to maintain its optimum temperature. He tries hard to quell it, but the stinging of the wind against his ears and neck isn't allowing him to.

Jim, of course notices. "Glad that you think so, but I don't need you freezing before you really get to enjoy it," he smiles knowingly. "My apologies, I never once thought that you wouldn't have much by way of snow appropriate clothing. We'll have to see if there's something more suitable for you to wear at the house. Until then," he reaches in to the front collar of his jacket and undoes his scarf, stepping close to Spock and looping it around his neck.

The warmth against his neck floods through him and the shivers cease soon after. The fact that Jim is standing so close, with his hands brushing against his ears, causes another type of warmth entirely. "Thank you, Jim," he says sincerely, looking into his friend's eyes.

Jim gives him the sort of smile that seems reserved for moments when Spock uses his given name.

"Are you two done canoodling over there?" McCoy's voice shouts from the hover car lot. "I've got the key card, you oughtta know not to leave a mother waiting, Jim."

Jim chuckles. "Best not keep impatient doctors waiting either," he says to Spock before turning away.

It's only when he's taken a few steps that Spock realizes Jim had kept his hands on his neck long after the scarf had been tied.

 

-oOo-

 

When they arrive at Kirk's family home, Spock's first thought is how quiet it is. The snow seems to have quieted all sound around them, not even a bird's chirp or the creak of the trees in the wind pierces the muffled silence. Jim's knock on the door even seems deadened in the cold air.

This observation is shattered, however, the moment the door opens and Winona Kirk lays eyes on her guests.

"Oh, Jim!" She cries out, enveloping her son in an immediate embrace. She's about a head shorter than Jim, her chestnut brown hair liberally streaked with gray, but she has the same proud and rounded face that Jim bears.

Jim says hello in return, answering all her questions about their trip with a smile as she turns her attention to: "Leonard! It's been so long!"

McCoy accepts his hug with a laugh. "And you, Mrs. Kirk. How have you been?"

She slaps him lightly on the arm. "It's Winona and you know it and I've been fine!"

Spock watches all of this with a sort of fond detachment, only coming to full attention when she turns to him. "And you must be Spock; Jim's told me so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Spock is happy that instead of a hug she gives him the formal Vulcan salute, her smile growing all the brighter when he returns it with a slight bow of his head. "Mrs. Kirk, it is most gratifying to meet you as well."

Winona puts a hand to her chest, flattered. "Jim, you never mentioned just how handsome he is, and so polite!"

At this, Jim goes red and McCoy lets out a laugh.

"That would be his upbringing of course," a voice says from the doorway that leads to the sitting room.

Spock's head jerks up immediately to rest on the smiling face of his mother.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Spock, it's so wonderful to see you! I do hope you don't mind me visiting during your leave time."

Spock is still pleasantly taken aback. "Quite the contrary, it is most pleasing to see you, Mother." He says, raising his hand to place his fingers gently against hers in familial greeting.

After that, there's another round of enthusiastic greetings as Amanda says hello to Jim and McCoy. They go into the kitchen then, for hot cups of tea and exchanges of trip details from all parties, minus Winona.

Spock learns over the course of the evening, that Amanda and Winona had become fast friends while Winona was working at Starfleet and Amanda was attending a conference just last year.

"It seemed bound to happen at one point or another," Winona says over dinner. "With you boys working together, we were sure to meet eventually."

Jim seems simultaneously pleased and a bit embarrassed to learn this information. Spock soon finds out why, as Winona quickly begins telling an assortment of tales from Jim's childhood and adolescent mischief…all of which Amanda seems familiar with already.

McCoy seems to take the most enjoyment of the stories, laughing until tears of mirth brighten his eyes. Jim, still a bit red faced, takes enjoyment out of them as well, chiming in often with his side of the story.

Spock sits back, happy to listen, with a look of fondness no doubt creeping on to his face as he does so, feeling at home here, just as much as he does on the _Enterprise_.

 

-oOo-

 

The next day, after a late breakfast, the temperature hovers at 0 Celsius, and Jim and McCoy both decide that-- with several sweaters, a jacket, hat, and gloves borrowed from Jim's closet—it's high time Spock played in some snow.

He's about to protest that 'play' is a rather childish word, but realizes that arguing the point would also be. So, bundled up to the point of looking at least 10lbs heavier than his actual weight, he follows behind Jim and McCoy as they head through the kitchen to the back door.

From the kitchen table Amanda lets out a fond giggle, which Spock endures with a neutral expression. Winona waves at them, "Have a good time, boys!"

Jim flashes a salute and McCoy says, "Oh, I'm sure we will," in a tone that Spock doesn't like at all.

When they get outside and Spock's boots crunch through the snow, he's overwhelmed with a curiosity that has plagued him since he was a child. This is entirely new and he longs for his tri-corder to take readings, to learn of the composition of the snow, to see what, if any contaminates were in the water that made up the crystals. To magnify a handful of powder to see the delicate crystalline structures that---

Something hits the back of his head, exploding on impact in a shower of cold. Cold cold cold.

"Perfect packing snow!" Jim shouts triumphantly from somewhere behind him.

When Spock turns around, Jim's grinning and McCoy is doubled over in a fit of laughter. There's snow on the doctor's gloves.

"May I ask what, exactly, is the point of—"

"Snowball fight!" Jim yells, scooping up a handful of snow and smacking it into the side of McCoy's face.

The doctor's laughs turn into an indignant shout as he scoops up more snow and chases a laughing Jim across the yard.

For more minutes than he cares to count, Spock stands and watches them, wondering vaguely if they'll forget he's here, allowing him to go back inside, dry off and get his tri-corder.

He's not that lucky though. Just as he bends to pick up a handful of snow to test its 'packing' qualities for himself, McCoy sneaks up on him and shoves a handful of snow down the back of his coat.

Freezing cold wetness soaks its way down his spine, and he stiffens immediately.

"Bones!" Jim admonishes. "That was low."

"Sorr—"

Jim hits the doctor directly in the face with a snowball. Cackling in victory as McCoy sputters snow out of his mouth. With a dismissive flap of his hand and a reluctant chuckle, McCoy heads back towards the house. "Alright, I'm officially done with this! I need something hot to drink, stat."

"Showed him," Jim says smugly, before turning towards the Vulcan.

Spock is standing stock still as cold water soaks into the layers of his clothing. He'd move, but that would only shift the fabric, making more cold wetness touch more of him. Snow, he thinks, is definitely something to be observed and not experienced.

Jim gives him an empathetic look. "Sorry for that, here…" His feet crunch in the snow as he walks closer to Spock, pressing close and removing his gloves.

The next thing he knows, Jim's warm, bare hands are pressing against the flesh of his back. Heat floods through him immediately and his eyebrows shoot up as Jim's hands begin moving against him, rubbing up and down and warming him all the more.

In front of him, Jim looks at him, almost shy. "Is this alright?"

Spock takes a moment to consider the question, to fully appreciate the feel of Jim's hands on him. "Quite," he replies, face relaxing and eyes lingering warmly on Jim's now smiling face.

 

-oOo-

 

"Well would you look at that," McCoy says, standing inside the house, gazing out of the window with a cup of hot cider in his hands. 

Winona peers over one shoulder, Amanda the other. 

Outside in the yard, Jim and Spock are standing close, all but wrapped up in one another.

"Oh! See I told you!" Winona says in an excited whisper, patting Amanda on the arm.

"It's about time; hopefully they'll finally get this thing moving." Amanda says, craning to get a better look.

McCoy huffs out a long suffering laugh. "You ladies are telling me!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading. I only hope that I've fulfilled the request in a way you enjoy :D
> 
> And, I do know that I'm posting this in August, but it's been so hot lately, that I was in the mood for something snowy.


End file.
